onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelry Bonney
| jva=Reiko Kiuchi| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Jewelry Bonney is a gluttonous pirate captain.One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Jewelry Bonney is introduced. She is currently one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. Appearance Bonney generally looks like a cow girl in skimpy clothes, consisting of a white top and shorts with long suspenders, has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye and has hot pink hair. She is generally slim for some reason despite being able to consume huge amounts of food. She can also appear as a small child due to her devil fruit power. One Piece Manga - Chapter 499, A rather small and young looking Bonney saves Zoro by faking his death. Personality Bonney is an extremely gluttonous person with very bad manners. She would for instance, demand for more food despite stuffing her face with her current meal at the same time. While bad mannered as she is, she however has some common sense. She has the common sense to know when to fight and when trouble should be prevented particularly when traversing dangerous territory such as the Sabaody Archipelago. When she saw Zoro attempting to attack a World Noble, she orchestrated a scene wherein her "older brother" got "killed" from the Noble's initial shot in order to prevent trouble. Bonney also believes in the original and stereotypical view of what a pirate should be. While she saved Zoro from attacking a World Noble it was to protect her own skin. She refused to help an innocent man who was shot earlier by the same noble for the reasons that the man was a stranger and that she was a pirate. Abilities and Powers Bonney, for some yet to be specified reason, seems to be able to gorge down huge amounts of food without any adverse effects on her body. No matter how much she eats, she is somehow able to stuff all the food she ate without becoming full or even remotely fat. Devil Fruit Although unverified on what it is, Bonney also exhibits abilities that appear to come from a Devil Fruit involving age (maybe even time) manipulation. She is also somehow able to change her appearance so that she looks like a small kid. which also includes her voice. She also uses a similar ability to turn a group of pursuing marines into kids and old men. In the case that her abilities be confirmed as coming from a Devil Fruit, then they are one of the few that operates without also affecting items on the user's person, something that is uncommon to most power users. She apparently wears skimpy clothing and suspenders so that her clothes will fit when she becomes a child; when the marines were transformed into kids, their clothes remained the same size and were therefore too big. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Bonney and her crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, she and her crew decided to eat in a restaurant located in Grove 24 of the mangrove. There, she ordered a big meal and disgusted the other customers with her appetite and bad table manners. She in particular, disgusted Capone Bege and almost got into a fight with him and his crew if not for the temporary truce that they had to observe between them. After her meal and leaving the restaurant, she saw Zoro about to attack a World Noble who shot at him. As Zoro evaded the shot and prepared to attack, Bonney leapt into Zoro's way and threw him down to the ground. While doing so, she subsequently called Zoro "her brother" and stated that he "died" (slapping some tomato juice onto Zoro's forehead to make it look so) at that moment from the shot fired from the World Noble in order to prevent an incident from happening which could potentially cause an Admiral to be dispatched by the Marines to the archipelago. Current Events Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, she became angry and, before supposedly leaving, said that if she will ever see the Straw Hats again in the New World, she will crush them there. In the midst of her escape, she used her Devil Fruit abilities to turn any attacking Marines into children and old men. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Bonney and her crew is amongst them. Trivia * Bonney's name comes from the real-life female pirate Anne Bonny * She is the only female Supernova. * She is likely modeled after Natsuko "Gal" Sone. Sone is a famous winner of Japanese gluttony (eating contests) held by the Japanese TV channel "TV Tokyo". Her fame is not only based on her ability to out eat others, but on the fact no matter how much she consumes, she never weighs more then 43 kg (95 lbs). * She and Boa Hancock are the only (known) high-ranked female pirates (Supernova and Shichibukai respectively) References External Links *Anne Bonny - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Bonney is named after *Gluttony - Wikipedia article on gluttony Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users